


Parentel Love

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Caught, Condoms, F/M, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan and Wendy's son receive a condom from his friend and was about to use it on his girlfriend until he got caught by his parents and all hell brakes loose. The kids are older in this story.





	Parentel Love

Sam was walking home from school, he was thinking about the condom he received from Derick. During the morning where Sam and his friends were waiting for the bus, Derick gave Sam a condom because he found it in the downstairs bathroom and didn't need it because his dad taught him how to pull out during sex, which is redundant because he and his friends were forced to attend eighth grade sexual education class during recess.

Sam got to his house and opens the door, his girlfriend Sophie surprised him from behind. Hey Sam, how you doing sweetie? I'm doing good Sophie, he sighed. So Whatcha doing Sammy? I'm just getting into the house to settle down for a bit. Oh ok sweetie, Sam your ready for a study session? Yeah I'm ready said Sam. The kids open their books and started study, after a couple hours of studying they decided to stop for a snack. While Sophie was getting snacks for the both of them, Sam pulled out a condom from his pocket and thought of what to do with it.

Sophie came back with snacks that are very sweet and put them on the living room table. She saw Sam holding a condom and said, where did you get that condom from? Derick gave it to me this morning, he didn't need it and just gave to me. Oh that's weird but anyway, wanna use that condom right away? Uh, Sophie aren't we too young for sex? Nah, we're fourteen years old and emotionally mature kids, we are definitely ready for sex. Alright Sophie, but can we at least start slow? Ok Sammy, we'll start slow. Sam and Sophie got on the couch and started kissing.

It's been hour and they were still making out, Sam stopped kissing Sophie for a second and slowly took off his shirt. Sophie did the same as she took off her green shirt, revealing a light green bra. They went back to making out, Sam slowly put his hand on her buttocks and tried to ask Sophie but she put her finger on his lips and said, go ahead you don't have to ask me for permission, just go for it. Sam took his black jeans and reveals his purple boxers, he helped Sophie take off her dark green jeans, exposing her light blue panties.

Sam and Sophie went back to making out, while in their underwears. Sophie was laying on the couch in her bra and panties, Sam was about to use the condom, when the door was opened. The door was opened by Wendy Marsh, she was wearing a brown coat, purple shoes, white blouse, purple plaid shirt, pink thong and black stockings and Stan Marsh who was wearing white lab coat, brown shirt, blue slacks, black shoes and blue gloves. Sam and Sophie were both caught by Sam's parents, Stan was pinching his nose and Wendy was furious. his mom's eyes turned red and screamed, "Samuel Quentin Marsh" your in so much in trouble.

Stan was very disappointed with his son and asked Sam and Sophie stop what their doing and put on their clothes back on right now! He looked at his dad and his mom, they were very furious so out of fear, Sam and Sophie put back their clothes on and sat on the couch. Stan grabbed the condom from Sam's hand and showed it to Wendy, she was more irritated and very upset more than ever. Wendy told Sophie that she needs to go home right now and says she will call her parents and tell them about what their were about to do on the living room couch.

Sophie kissed Sam on the cheek and quickly went home. Stan was still holding the condom and Wendy finally said something. Samuel Marsh, where did you get that condom? Mom, I got it from Derick and he just gave it to me. Sam, it doesn't matter if your friend gave you a condom, Your way too young for sex and you can get a girl pregnant even with a condom said Wendy.

Mom, me and Sophie are fourteen and mature enough for love, just like you, mom and dad. Stan and Wendy were shocked, but laugh it off. Sam, your not that mature, you always ask me to leave the nightlight on, read you a story and you still sleep with your blankie said Wendy. Besides, what if that condom that Derick gave to you has a hole in it and you used it right now, you would have Stds and your girlfriend could've got pregnant.

Oh, I didn't thought about it dad. You should Sam, because remember mature people are always responsible and more alert about their situations said Stan, and besides your still too young for sex, you need at least wait until your seventeen years old said Wendy. Alright mom and dad, I'm very sorry for this and I'll wait until I'm seventeen. Good son but you and Sophie are not allowed to be alone together in this house or Sophie's until we and her parents can trust both of you again said Stan.

I hear you dad said Sam. Stan handed the condom to Wendy and she threw it out, Samuel, go upstairs to your room and think about your sins right now! As Wendy pointed the stairs, Sam trudged up the stairs to his room. Sam, I'm coming to your room later on so you better be doing your homework 'Samuel'. Sam close the door and got started on his homework, I swear that boy is gonna stress us out said Wendy. Yeah I know but we need to trust our son and make sure that he makes responsible decisions and doesn't get any girl pregnant. Your right Stan, so I'm gonna get started on dinner and you can check on Sam and make sure he's doing his homework and not fooling around said Wendy. Oh I will and I'll call you if he tries to leave the house through a window said Stan. 

Stan went upstairs to check on his son, Sam and to make sure that he's isn't fooling around, he open the door to find that the charcoal colored shaggy haired teenager is sitting on his bed. "Samuel, did you finished your homework or do I need to call your mother" Stan said as he looked at Sam with a stern look. No dad, I finished my homework but I'm sad because I thought that I'm ready for a sexual relationship, maybe I'm just rushing things," Sam replied to him.

Well, maybe your not ready for sex quite yet", Stan explained. "You need to wait at least three years before your ready to lose your virginity to any girl and besides do you really need a baby right now?", Stan asked. No dad, I don't but maybe your right, I do need to wait until I'm ready for a sexual relationship and I hope Sophie can wait as well," Sam replied. Ah, that's my boy so your ready to eat," Stan asked. Sam nodded and said, yes with a kind smile. Alright let's go to the kitchen, Stan opened the door, he and Sam went to sit at the dinner table.

The Marshes are now sitting at the table, ready to eat when Wendy ask Stan about his talk with Sam. Stan, talked to Wendy for a bit and she nodded. Wendy asked," so Sam, how's your talk with your dad? Yeah mom, actually my talk with my dad went pretty good. Sam, that's nice to hear and remember," you'll always be my baby even if your seventeen years old and having sex with any girl," Wendy explained. Thanks Mom, you always know what to say.

**The End**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
